No pide tanto, idiota
by lulu291
Summary: Ella queria un abrazo, una sonrisa, un si... lo queria a el. Pero el no sabia como responder a sus sentimientos... / Song fic con la cancion de Maldita Nerea - No pide tanto, idiota. MIMATO


Los chicos son idiotas. De eso estaba seguro. Tal vez no todos. Él era un idiota de vez en cuando. Pero su amigo, ese estúpido rubio, es el rey de los idiotas.

 **No sé cuántas veces lo habremos hablado**

 **Y voy estando algo cansado, de tener que repetir**

 **De encontrar motivos para que comprendas**

 **Sin que suene a reprimenda, que esto sucedió por ti**

-Es una estúpida – suspiro mientras volvía a mirar su vaso.

No sabía cuántas veces iban a retomar el mismo caso pero tenía que hablar con tacto porque si no… estaba seguro que iba a golpear su perfecta cara de muñeco. Cada vez venía más seguido a visitarlo al bar donde trabajaba, y eso era algo molesto. Era molesto oír que la culpaba a ella cuando el idiota era él. Porque sí. Ese rubio no podía ver que la estaba lastimando, y todo lo que pasaba en este momento era su culpa. Y se lo merecía.

 **Sin dudarlo ni en un momento me aseguras**

 **Que no existe causa alguna para que se enfade así**

 **Dices que ella nunca tiene suficiente**

 **Que es muy poco independiente, que no te deja vivir**

 **Pero luego te ahogas en vasos de agua**

-¿Qué paso esta vez? – lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

Él podía no tener tacto algunas veces. Le hablaba con frialdad, no la escuchaba cuando hablaba sobre algo importante para ella y no entendía sus indirectas. Pero aun así esa chica iba detrás de él. Nunca se dio por vencida y seguía intentando cada vez con más entusiasmo. Pero al parecer, esta vez no paso así…

-No pasó nada. No hice nada para que se enfade de esta manera. Me estuvo ignorando todo el día. ¡Todo el maldito día! ¿Y sabes qué día es hoy? ¿Lo sabes? – quería mantenerse calmo, pero no lo lograba muy bien.

Lo sabía muy bien. Tuvo que decorar todo ese lugar con flores y globos de corazones. Y era muy agotador inflar todos esos globos. San Valentín era un día para enamorados y la mayoría salían a bailar y a beber a estos lugares. Por eso tuvo que trabajar en su día libre. Para ver a parejas bailando acaramelados mientras el lavaba vasos y preparaba bebidas.

-Toda la semana pasada me estuvo enloqueciendo con esta fecha y ahora… me ignora – revolvió sus cabellos rubios frustrado.

-¿Quieres otro vaso más?

-Sí.

Volvió a llenar ese vaso con agua y se lo dio. Lo bebió de un sorbo como si fuera una bebida con alcohol. Pero el odiaba el alcohol y lo único que podría ofrecerle era agua. Agua que era gratis.

 **Tú no lo entiendes**

 **Ella quiere que le escribas su canción**

 **Que la escuches, que le prestes atención**

 **Que la invites a tocar tu corazón**

 **No pide tanto, idiota**

 **No pide tanto, idiota**

No podía entender como ese terco de rubio oxigenado no podía comprender porque ella estaba enfadada. Era muy obvio. Después de como la trata, segura ya se cansó de insistir. La había visto de un montón de veces como le rogaba escribir una canción para ella.

 _-¡Escríbeme algo!_

 _-No._

 _-¿Por qué no? – ella hizo un puchero._

 _-Porque no se me ocurre nada cuando te veo._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes palabras para describirme? – su voz sonó tan emocionada._

 _-No. Solo no se me ocurre nada._

 _-¡Yei! Eso significa que debes conocerme más para poder escribirme una canción. Vamos a tomar un café y te cuento más sobre mí – se aferró a su brazo mientras le sonreía._

 _-No tengo tiempo._

 _-Entonces mañana._

 _-Tampoco._

 _-Pues pasado mañana._

 _Suspiro._

Nunca entendió porque esa chica seguía insistiendo al idiota de su amigo. Ella era hermosa, linda, agradable y él era un amargado total. Podía tener a cualquier chico a sus pies si ella lo quería. Pero no. Tuvo que enamorarse del más grande idiota que ni en estos momentos no se da cuenta de sus errores…

Un idiota que no le hizo caso y que tampoco la dejo entrar en su corazón…

 _-¡Vamos a hacer un día de juegos!_

 _-¿Día de juegos?_

 _-¡Si! Tengo muchísimos juegos de mesa en mi casa. Ven a mi casa a jugar._

 _-No tenemos 10 años para hacer eso._

 _-¡Entonces salgamos a pasear al parque!_

 _-Hay perros que persiguen ardillas._

 _-¡Al parque de atracciones!_

 _-Demasiada gente._

 _-¡Al museo!_

 _-Aburrido._

 _-Hhmm… ¿vamos a la heladería? – pregunto con una pizca de esperanza._

 _-No quiero helado._

 _Bajo la mirada derrotada. Ya no se le ocurría nada._

Nunca perdió la emoción cuando se trataba de él. Siempre venía con ideas más y más locas en busca de una respuesta positiva. Pero nunca la obtuvo.

Ella no pedía mucho. Solo un poco de él. Pero él no se dio cuenta de eso, al parecer…

 **Ni quieres querer, ni quieres que te quiera**

 **Ella nunca es la primera, háblale con claridad**

 **Con el alma justo encima de la mesa**

 **Evitando las promesas que jamás se cumplirán**

-¿Enserio no sabes porque está enfadada?

-Enserio.

Tal vez el sabia porque ella estaba enfadada pero no quería admitirlo. Sabía que no recibió mucho amor en su vida, pero eso no significaba que debía cerrar la puerta a esa chica así. Tal vez fue por lo de la semana pasada…

 _-¡Vamos a comer fuera!_

 _-Tengo que hacer un proyecto._

 _-Entonces vamos a tu apartamento y yo cocinare algo muy rico – sonrio dulcemente._

 _-No estoy solo en el proyecto._

 _-Entonces…_

 _Una pelinegra se colgó de su brazo._

 _-¿Porque no me esperaste? Eres cruel y eso que tenemos que hacer el proyecto – hizo un puchero – Aaaa… tu eres… - soltó una pequeña risita._

 _La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada. La pelinegra era hermosa. Ella no se veía para nada linda en ese uniforme._

 _-Lo siento por interrumpir vuestra conversación pero debemos hacer ese proyecto – la miro – Hoy, este rubio, es mío – le guiño el ojo divertida._

 _La chica asintió y se fue de allí sin decir nada más._

Pensó que después de eso ella iba a dejar de ir tras él, pero no. Esa chica volvió con más entusiasmo al día siguiente. No se iba rendir al parecer. Estaba más motivada que nuca para obtener un lugar en ese frio corazón.

 **Es la historia de quien nunca se arrepiente**

 **Porque siempre se convence, de que no puede cambiar**

 **Es la crónica de un ciego y su mentira**

 **Que mil veces repetida, se convertirá en verdad**

 **Para luego ahogarte en tu vaso de agua**

Ella dio todas sus cartas en la mesa. Le entrego sonrisas, abrazos, promesas, amor… intento hacerse notar con cambios de cabello o alguna que otra vez maquillándose. Hizo que su uniforme fuera más personalizado. Empezó a interesarse en la música y en las estrellas por él. Le escribió cartas de amor, poemas… dio todo lo mejor de ella por él. Y el… no dio absolutamente nada por ella.

-Eres idiota.

El rubio lo miro.

-¿Eso a que viene ahora?

-Enserio, me pregunto cómo es que te soporto tanto. Yo hubiera renunciado al primer instante.

-Ella no es así…

-Por supuesto que no lo es. Ella te quiere y por eso hizo todo por ti. Y tu… verdaderamente me das lastima – suspira.

-Yo no hice…

-No me vengas a decir que no hiciste nada porque si has hecho algo. Has dejado que ella jugara este juego sola, mientras que tu solo mentías. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que tus mentiras son verdades para ella – lo miro furioso.

 **Tú no lo entiendes**

 **Ella quiere que le escribas su canción**

 **Que la escuches, que le prestes atención**

 **Que la invites a tocar tu corazón**

 **No pide tanto, idiota**

 **No pide tanto, idiota (x2)**

-Taichi enserio que no te entiendo.

-Escúchame Yamato Ishida porque solo te lo diré una vez – lo tomo por la chaqueta e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – Mimí dio su mejor esfuerzo para acercarse a ti. Entrego todo de ella para que la miraras, para que la quisieras. Ella solo te pedía eso. Que la quisieras aunque sea solo un poquito. Ninguna chica de la escuela hubiera soportado todos los rechazos como ella lo hizo. Pero aun así ella volvía. Volvía más brillante y con más ideas para conquistarte. No se dio por vencida. Si eso no es amor, yo no sé qué es. Ella te conoce mejor que cualquier chica. Ella estuvo con nosotros en el Digimundo, vivimos las mismas aventuras, vio todas tus caras, vio tus sentimientos, tu pasado, tus virtudes y tus defectos… y aun así te quiere. No eres un simple chico para ella. Eres aquel _chico_. Y si hasta ahora no te das cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tuviste a tu lado… eres un completo idiota – lo soltó de la chaqueta.

-Yo… yo de verdad quería quererla. Solo que no sabía cómo y…

-¡Shhhh! No me lo digas a mí eso. Sino a ella – señalo la puerta del bar.

Yamato giro y la vio. La castaña estaba mirando el lugar embobada. Se veía en su cara que le gustaba la decoración.

-Mimí…

La chica giro al oír su nombre. Lo mira un poco sorprendida para después sonreír.

-Yamato, Taichi – camino hacia ellos sonriendo.

-Hola Mimí – el castaño le sonríe de lado.

-Mimí yo…

La castaña lo tomo del brazo.

-¡Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque! – dijo emocionada la chica.

El rubio la miro.

-Sí. Vamos.

Mimí abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Le había dicho que si?

-¿Perdón? Creo que oí mal…

-He dicho que sí. Me parece una buena idea – miro hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-¿Enserio? – no se lo podía creer…

-Sí.

Mimí sonrio ampliamente ¡Por fin le había dicho que sí!

-¡Yei! San Valentín sí que es mágico. – empezó a dar saltitos en su lugar.

-Sí. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Yamto la miro.

Mimí levanto una ceja curiosa.

-Te lo diré en el camino. Adiós, Taichi. Y gracias – sonrio de lado.

-Adiós Tai – se despidió Mimí.

 **Tú no lo entiendes**

 **Ella quiere que le escribas su canción**

 **Que la escuches, que le prestes atención**

 **Que la invites a tocar tu corazón**

 **No pide tanto, idiota**

 **No pide tanto, idiota**

Taichi negó con la cabeza.

-Ella nunca pidió mucho. Solo te quiso a ti…

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **¡Y se terminó! Este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de Maldita Nerea, No pide tanto idiota. Enserio, amo sus canciones. Y qué mejor que dedicarlo al día de San Valentín. Quise publicarlo en ese día pero me acorde que no tendré internet, así que lo público por adelantado ;) Espero que tengan un día hermoso y nos vemos muy pronto con una serie de song-fic para una amiga muy especial :))**

 **¿Review?**

ABRAZOS ^_^


End file.
